


Fingiré hasta que sea cierto o hasta sacarte de bajo mi piel

by Unyarima



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: A Adam le va a dar un chungo, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Anxiety Disorder, Bisexual Adam Parrish, Canon Related, Esta vez no es Blue quien aconseja, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Holding Hands, Jealous Ronan Lynch, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Spoilers, POV Adam Parrish, Ronan and his drawings, Ronan es un bocazas, Secret Crush, Secret Crush but make it double, Son muy tontos los dos, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, pero eso ya lo sabíamos, slowburn, tattoo artist - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unyarima/pseuds/Unyarima
Summary: Ronan no pensaba cuando dijo "¿Mi pareja? Pues... Parrish. Adam Parrish". Y Adam se resigna a pasar el fin de semana más intenso de su vida acompañando a Ronan a un congreso de artistas del tatuaje.
Relationships: Noah Czerny & Richard Gansey III & Ronan Lynch & Adam Parrish & Blue Sargent, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	1. Si me miras así me olvido del diccionario

Adam estaba terminando su turno de tarde en Boyd’s cuando escuchó el chirrido inconfundible de unos neumáticos derrapando hasta detenerse frente a la puerta del garaje. Suspiró mientras continuaba apretando los tornillos del motor que tenía encima de su cabeza; dentro de nada el dueño de aquellos neumáticos entraría por la puerta del garaje, y toda la tranquilidad de la que estaba disfrutando se iría a la mierda.

Efectivamente, menos de diez segundos después unas botas militares hicieron acto de presencia junto a las ruedas del coche en el que trabajaba. – Todavía no ha empezado el finde y me quedan veinte minutos de trabajo aún – saludó mientras se esforzaba por soltar una tuerca oxidada –. Necesito dejar este coche listo antes de irme.

Por todo saludo, una de las botas se posó sobre la plataforma en la que estaba Adam y le sacó bruscamente de debajo del coche. El joven cogió aire mientras se enfrentaba a los ojos azules que le miraban, ceñudos, desde arriba. Adam negaría ante un juez el escalofrío que le recorrió cuando Ronan se acuclilló ante él, lamiéndose los labios. _Esta imagen me va a perseguir en sueños, joder_ pensó, pero lo único que dijo fue: – Creía que aquí el único que no oye bien soy yo, Lynch. Te acabo de decir que-

– Ya sé lo que me acabas de decir, joder. De todas formas, esa chatarra se te va a caer encima de lo oxidada que está, así que acaba rapidito antes de que pase y tenga que sacarte de debajo de esa mierda de coche – Ronan se levantó con una agilidad casi felina, y repasó con la mirada a Adam (un nuevo escalofrío le sobrevino al notarlo) –. Y cámbiate al menos los pantalones, Parrish, no quiero que me engrases la tapicería.

Adam se quedó tumbado y murmuró un “gilipollas” que, estaba seguro, Ronan había escuchado. En sus ojos, sin embargo, todavía estaba la imagen del joven cerniéndose sobre él; su lengua, paseándose por sus labios, _que podría pasearse por los míos si él quisiera_. Adam se había rendido hacía tiempo a la evidencia de que 1) Ronan Lynch no era consciente del enorme atractivo que tenía; 2) Adam _sí_ era consciente, y mucho además, de lo bien que le sentaban los vaqueros a la altura del culo, o de lo suave que parecía la piel de su cuello, justo donde empezaban los trazos del tatuaje; y 3) que Ronan no sentía lo mismo que él. El mundo de Ronan era un mundo de velocidad, de coches caros y lujos, de vivir tan agresivamente como su forma de hablar. Adam y sus fantasmas del pasado, sus libros y su ropa de segunda mano no tenían la cabida que a él le hubiera gustado dentro del universo Lynch. Se conformaba con disfrutar de su amistad, un animal extraño y esquivo que sólo había mostrado al grupo de Gangsey.

Acabar su tarea no le costó más de 5 minutos. El motor era viejo, pero las piezas se dejaron reemplazar con facilidad. A las 7 menos diez Adam estaba saliendo del taller, limpiándose aún las manos en un trapo, la ropa del trabajo guardada en su bolsa de deporte. Era jueves, pero al día siguiente era fiesta estatal, y Boyd’s no abriría hasta el lunes, al igual que el otro taller en el que hacía horas extras. Un largo fin de semana por delante para ponerse al día con algunas asignaturas y descansar un poco. Quizá permitirse ir a ver a Blue al Nino’s y tomarse una limonada mientras charlaban un rato (la pobre no descansaba los festivos, algo que había sido definido por Gansey como “intolerable” y por Noah como “qué putada, tronca”).

Cuando abrió la puerta del BMW, una sucesión de notas electrónicas salió y le envolvió como una segunda piel, obligándole a entrecerrar los ojos por culpa del volumen. Ronan tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás, los ojos cerrados mientras tarareaba la música (si es que se le podía llamar música a _eso_ ), los hombros relajados. Adam se permitió mirarle un segundo más de lo necesario, fijándose en el reflejo dorado del sol sobre los pómulos de su amigo. Incluso la luz se rendía ante la evidencia de Ronan Lynch, acariciándole con suavidad la piel. Ronan no abrió los ojos, pero su boca se torció en una sonrisa sardónica.

– Entra de una puta vez, Parrish. Vamos a llegar tarde.

Cuando ya estaban en marcha, Ronan bajó un par de puntos el volumen de la música. Adam le miró, sorprendido. Ronan casi nunca bajaba la música si no era porque había oído ya varias veces que “quitara ese ruido infernal, Ronan, por el amor de Dios” de boca de Gansey. Había ocasiones que Adam salía agotado del trabajo, con una migraña incipiente sobre el ojo izquierdo, y notaba que Ronan bajaba la música un poco al verle la cara, pero esta no era una de esas veces. Cuando le miró de reojo advirtió que estaba siendo observado a su vez, y carraspeó antes de preguntarle para ocultar el temblor que asomaba en su garganta.

– ¿Dónde se supone que vamos?

– A Monmouth. Peli y pizzas del Nino's. Y mañana iremos a… – Ronan se interrumpió cuando una furgoneta les adelantó de forma brusca. En vez de continuar hablando, aceleró hasta ponerse a la par, bajó la ventanilla y le ofreció un dedo al conductor, insultándole en una mezcla de inglés y latín que, Adam lo sabía con certeza, nadie era capaz de combinar con tanta destreza como él. Adam resopló, poniendo los ojos en blanco ante el espectáculo. Ronan no sabía hacer nada sin enzarzarse contra el mundo entero, como si su vida fuera una carrera a ver quién sacaba más los dientes, si la humanidad entera o él. Cuando se hubo quedado a gusto, aceleró con fuerza, dejando atrás al enojado conductor de furgoneta, y siguió hablando con una enorme sonrisa de autosuficiencia en su cara.

– Solemne gilipollas. Que aprenda a usar la cuarta antes de ponerse tan gallito, no te jode– Giraron en un semáforo, y Adam vio a lo lejos la silueta de Monmouth recortada contra los árboles, un enorme edificio iluminado desde dentro que se elevaba sobre el resto de casas del pueblo. Un faro para las ovejas descarriadas (Ronan) y los necesitados (Adam). Nunca lo había dicho, pero algo en ese edificio, tan imposible y tan real, le hacía sentir a salvo, todo lo a salvo que podía sentirse sin ser su casa. Ronan, ajeno a ello, respiró hondo –. A ver. Es posible que la haya cagado hasta el fondo. Pero también es posible que esta sea la oportunidad de mi vida. Y es muy posible que Gansey no sepa nada de esto, vale, porque si se entera estaré jodido, porque me mandará quedarme y acudir al puto Aglionby hasta que me muera del puto asco.

Las palabras cada vez se entrelazaban más, pero antes de que Adam pudiera interrumpirle, Ronan gruñó y frenó con fuerza ante la puerta de la antigua factoría. Apretó las manos sobre el volante, sin mirar a Adam. – El tipo que me hizo el tatuaje ha visto alguno de mis dibujos. Parece que se los enseñó a algún imbécil colega suyo, y le gustaron también, y decidió que yo podría tener futuro en su estudio como diseñador de tatuajes. Y tengo la prueba este fin de semana, porque por lo visto se celebra una estúpida convención de tatuajes a dos horas de Henrietta, y me han invitado a ir a gastos pagados y hacer alguna prueba allí, a ver si les convence.

Adam miró a Ronan, los dos aún sentados en el coche frente a Monmouth. El sol le provocaba sombras oscuras en los ojos, pero aun así era visible el color azul claro de los mismos. Había algo que no le estaba contando. Algo que se escondía en el “iremos”, y que implicaba algo más que Ronan asistiendo a esa convención –. Si quieres mi bendición, Ronan, haberlo dicho cuando estábamos en el taller. Podría haberte dicho que me parecía una idea fantástica sin tener que haber corrido para acabar el trabajo.

– No seas capullo. _Ya sé_ que es una idea fantástica. Mis dibujos son la ostia; si no convencen a ese tatuador, convencerán a algún otro. Sin embargo – Ronan jugueteó con las pulseras de su muñeca, la vista fija en las ventanas de la fábrica, tras las cuales se adivinaban un par de siluetas moviéndose. Adam suponía que Noah y Gansey estarían dentro, paseando alrededor de Little Henrietta mientras Noah le buscaba fallos a la última casa que hubiera hecho Gansey –, el tío este me dijo que la entrada era para dos personas, y yo sudé del tema hasta que me ha llamado esta tarde, y me ha comentado que _la cama es de matrimonio_ , y joder, lo ha dicho en un tono que no me ha hecho ni puta gracia, así que le he dicho que “estoy acostumbrado a ello”, y ya se ha quedado callado, y me ha pedido los datos de mi acompañante – Adam estaba viendo la luz al final del túnel, una luz muy poco tranquilizadora para ser sinceros, y el corazón terminó de subirle por la garganta cuando Ronan acabó –. Y yo qué sé, estaba pensando si me quedaría esta noche a dormir en St. Agnes, así que le dije tu nombre. Así que es posible... que esté apuntado en la mierda de convención esta como que voy con mi… esto, pareja. El organizador me dijo que era _muy guay_ , y que había tatuadores que también iban con sus chicos, y entre ellos me citó al pavo que quiere ver mis dibujos, y ya no le saqué de su error.

Ronan se giró por fin para mirar a la cara a Adam, quien se había quedado congelado en el asiento del copiloto. Congelado no era exactamente la palabra. Sentía mil agujas recorriéndole el cuerpo, ardiendo en todas las zonas en las que “mi pareja” todavía resonaba (que eran prácticamente _todas_ ). Adam no sabía si su corazón había sufrido un desmayo, o se había olvidado de latir, al igual que él de moverse. La mirada de Ronan le atravesaba, sus ojos exigiendo que Adam recordara algo más que sus nombres. Sin embargo, se obligó a levantar muy lentamente una ceja y a preguntarle lo único pudo articular:

– ¿Se te ha ido la cabeza?

– Oye, si no quieres hacerlo, dilo y ya está. Diré que mi _novio_ ha tenido un montón de curro a última hora y no puede acercarse. No hace falta que me ayudes. Puedo conseguirme el curro solito, gracias.

Ronan salió como un torbellino del coche y estampó la puerta con rabia. Quizá con algo más de rabia que antes, notó Adam, quien se apresuró a detenerle antes de que entrara en Monmouth y desapareciera, presumiblemente en su habitación. Ronan enfadado era lo último que necesitaba para empezar su fin de semana de descanso.

O no de descanso. _Joder_. Tragó saliva y le tocó el hombro, lo justo para que el chico se girara bruscamente, dispuesto a pelear para defenderse de lo que fuera a decirle Adam.

– Lynch. Ronan. Espera, joder – intentó no pensar en el calor que notaba bajo su cara, ni en lo cerca que estaba la cara del chico cuando habló –. Obviamente se te ha ido la cabeza. Pero – y tuvo que sujetarle el hombro para impedir que se alejara de él. _Joder, joder, joder_ – no he dicho que no te vaya a ayudar. Además, estoy seguro de que a Gansey le parecerá una gran idea: no tendrá que seguir lamentándose sobre tu falta de rumbo, y así yo no tendré que seguir escuchándole mientras lo hace.

Ronan ladeó la cabeza, una sonrisa afilada apareciendo en su rostro. Había un cierto hielo en su voz, tan sutil que nadie más que Adam (quien conocía de memoria las inflexiones de su voz) podría haberlo notado

– ¿Lo harías por tu amistad con Gansey y no por mí? Hay que joderse, debí haber dicho el nombre de Noah. Seguro que él se lanzaría a mi cuello sin dudarlo y me diría _cariño_ sin estar pensando en Gans…

Noah eligió ese mismo instante para abrir la puerta, gritar “¡RONAN!” y lanzarse a su cuello. Ronan se revolvió para intentar zafarse, y Adam aprovechó para sentir _nada más que una pizca de envidia_ al ver la facilidad con la que Noah rodeaba a Ronan gritando “TE HE ECHADO DE MENOS RO, HACÍA HORAS QUE NO DISFRUTABA DE TU PRECIOSA CARA” mientras hacía un amago de meterle mano por debajo de la camiseta. Adam quería irse, pero la perspectiva de ver aunque fuera de reojo los abdominales de Ronan le dejó ahí clavado, sintiéndose un poco culpable, y bastante acalorado. _Y he aceptado que me coja de la mano este finde y diga cosas como “Adam, mi novio”. Tierra, trágame._

Finalmente Noah se escabulló entre risas, después de que Ronan le amenazara gráficamente con meterle en el horno y hacer tarta con sus muñones para el fin de semana. Adam intentó entrar en Monmouth, pero notó cómo la mano de Ronan se posaba en su muñeca, un poco más arriba, los dedos rozándole la piel sensible del interior del brazo. Inhaló antes de girar la cabeza y ver a su amigo mirándole con una expresión diferente en la cara. ¿Súplica?

– ¿No hace falta que llame diciendo que mi pareja es imbécil y se ha caído por un pozo minero, entonces?

Adam sonrió a su pesar, y el punto de calor que notaba bajo los dedos de Ronan se extendió hasta su estómago, asentándose allí con previsiones de quedarse todo el fin de semana. _Mi pareja_.

– Vamos, Lynch. A ver si el que va a tener que llamar por lo de tener una pareja imbécil que no puede asistir soy yo.

Entró en Monmouth con las orejas rojas bajo el pelo, sin atreverse a mirar la expresión de Ronan a su espalda.

– Espera, ¿me acabas de llamar imbécil?


	2. Si supieras lo que sueño, no querrías seguir adelante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A veces, Ronan quedándose a dormir en St. Agnes es un estorbo

Adam necesitaba llegar a su habitación y dejar salir todo el nerviosismo que le estaba comiendo por dentro. Sólo quería pararse a analizar la situación que se le venía encima; se sentía como un trapecista, caminando sobre una cuerda finísima encima de un precipicio, sabiendo que no ha puesto aún la red de seguridad. También, pero esto lo pensaba en voz baja, podría tumbarse en la cama, bajarse los boxers y permitirse (como tantas noches) soñar con Ronan. Imaginarse que era su brazo, y no el de Noah, el que le rodeaba y se deslizaba por debajo de la camiseta negra, rozando piel y músculo. Mientras repetía _te he echado de menos_ y su boca se deslizaba cuello abajo, hacia las líneas negras y afiladas del tatuaje, y notaba el temblor excitado de Ronan bajo sus dedos.

Sin embargo, la realidad fue otra. Adam se levantó enseguida al acabar la película que habían puesto. Blue, Noah y él se habían hecho con la cama de Gansey, dejándole sólo con su sillón de orejas. Ronan simplemente se había tirado en el suelo, apoyado contra la cama; y Adam había perdido de vista la mitad de la película mintras admiraba el perfil de Ronan iluminado por la televisión. Cuando anunció que se iba, Ronan se levantó también sin decir palabra, chocando los cinco con Gansey mientras Blue y Adam hablaban en voz baja ante la puerta.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? Te noto algo distraído.

– No, qué va. Es que ha sido un día largo – se mordió la lengua antes de contarle a Blue lo que había pasado –. Tengo ganas de irme a dormir. Y mañana madrugo para ponerme al día, ya sabes.

Ronan le había interrumpido en ese momento, pasando entre ellos con una bolsa de deporte colgada al hombro, y Blue le había sacado la lengua antes de girarse hacia Adam. – Cuídate, ¿vale? Si te veo mañana por el trabajo te guardo un poco de batido de arándanos.

 _Si me ves mañana es que todo este tema habrá salido terriblemente mal, y Ronan no querrá saber nada más de mí_ , pensó Adam, pero aceptó con una sonrisa que Blue le revolviera el pelo antes de irse. Ronan y él fueron en silencio hasta St. Agnes, y Adam suspiró al ver que ambos subían las escaleras hasta su apartamento. Así que allí estaban, Ronan sentado en su sitio habitual junto a la cabecera del colchón, con el ceño fruncido mientras miraba por la estrecha ventana del cuarto. Adam contempló la posibilidad de sentarse un par de horas y avanzar sus deberes (no iba en realidad tan atrasado, pero no podía permitirse tantos días de descanso si quería mantener las buenas notas), pero en cuanto salió del cuarto de baño Ronan habló, sin mirarle.

– Mañana la primera charla empieza a las 10. Deberíamos salir de aquí sobre las 7.30, a no ser – esbozó una mueca – que te guardes tus estúpidos reparos sobre mi forma de conducir y salgamos más tarde.

Con un gruñido, Adam se giró hacia el colchón y se tiró encima. No hacía frío, pero se dejó la camiseta puesta por costumbre y se envolvió en la sábana mientras alargaba la mano para apagar la pequeña lámpara que tenía junto a la cama. A la luz de la luna, que entraba por la ventana, Ronan era todo ángulos y sombras, como una fotografía antigua en blanco y negro demasiado quemada. _Si de verdad fuéramos pareja dejarías esa estúpida manía de dormir en el suelo como un chucho_ , pensó, pero todo lo que dijo fue:

– Deberíamos hablarlo. El cómo empezamos y demás. No… no sé cuántas preguntas te harán, pero necesitamos tener una historia firme.

Ronan alzó una ceja ante el comentario.

– Llevamos un año y medio. Nos conocimos en Aglionby por amigos comunes. Nos enrollamos una noche en Monmouth, y desde entonces. ¿Contento?

Lo dijo con un tono que implicaba “fin de la conversación, Parrish”. Adam se sintió incómodo de repente ante la idea que cruzó por su mente. Ronan no quería hablar del tema; estaba claro que no le hacía ni pinta de gracia aparecer con Adam al día siguiente, pero su estúpido orgullo superaba a todo lo demás. Que nadie nunca pillara en una renuncia a un Lynch, ese debería ser el lema de su casa. Sin embargo, Adam era una persona de horarios establecidos y planes premeditados. Necesitaba crear un salvavidas al que aferrarse el día siguiente, porque esa libertad par _a_ ser _su novio, sin más_ , podría llevarle a cometer actos de los que luego tendría que arrepentirse.

– Vale. Te lo compro. Pero – se apoyó en un codo para poder verle la cara – no me has dicho qué tipo de _novio_ – y qué si la voz le tembló mínimamente al pronunciar esa palabra – tengo que ser. ¿Del tipo cariñoso? O, quizás es mejor que sólo nos demos la mano, porque igual muchas muestras de afecto físico serían contraproducentes para ti. Y luego está el tema de _los besos_. Ya sabes, se supone que una pareja normalmente se despide con un b…

– Ostia Parrish, relaja, ¿quieres? – Ronan se giró exasperado hacia Adam, quien distinguió en la oscuridad cómo se pasaba una mano por la cabeza con fastidio –. Son putos tatuadores, no examinadores de la verdad y la conciencia. Les va a dar igual si vamos de la mano o si te beso el cuello en la comida. Si no quieres muestras de cariño, dilo directamente y ya está. Pero deja de dar vueltas a todo, coño.

– ¡No he dicho eso! Q-quiero decir – se corrigió para no parecer demasiado ansioso ante la perspectiva de _un beso en el cuello dado por Ronan Lynch_ –, tenemos que mantener una fachada, y todo eso. Así que por mí está bien. Lo de los besos, digo. O lo que quieras. La idea del novio fue tuya, al final. Yo sólo quiero hacerlo bien para que nadie te pille.

– Adam Parrish y su estúpida necesidad de sacar buenas notas hasta en este tipo de situaciones, ¿eh? – no había ni rastro de humor en la voz de Ronan –. Si no descansas, mañana vas a parecer un puto muerto viviente. Y entonces _sí_ que nos harán preguntas sobre por qué no hemos dormido.

La sonrisa de Ronan podría cortar el universo en dos. Adam se dio media vuelta, intentando ignorar el hecho de que, efectivamente, podría haber muchas razones para no dormir si al lado estaba Ronan. _No sé si llegaré vivo al domingo_. Murmuró sin girarse: - Duérmete, Lynch. 

Ronan seguía despierto cuando la respiración de Adam se volvió cada vez más pausada. Ronan siguió mucho tiempo despierto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya sé que es un capítulo cortito, pero hacía falta diferenciarlo del día siguiente, que es cuando empieza El Salseo.


	3. El cuarto punto es, quizás, el más importante

Lista de cosas que Adam no había imaginado hacer nunca:

1\. Despertarse con la cara de Ronan a su lado. Muchos días, cuando Adam abría los ojos, él no estaba allí ya. El resto de veces Ronan ya estaba despierto y desayunando – muchas veces despertando a Adam cuando consideraba que se estaba aburriendo ya demasiado. Cualquiera esperaría que esa noche no hubiera pegado ojo, y sin embargo ahí estaba. El iPod había acabado en el suelo, reproduciendo aún. Ronan tenía la cabeza apoyada contra el colchón; uno de los cascos había resbalado hasta su pecho, donde emitía un ligero zumbido siguiendo las notas de la música. La cara de Ronan se encontraba inusualmente relajada; una expresión que no era ceñuda, ni sarcástica, ni pedía a gritos un puñetazo en la boca. Los ojos de Adam pasearon sin prisas por los pómulos afilados y la curva del cuello. ¿Qué pasaría si alargaba la mano y repetía el mismo recorrido? Podría fingir que estaba practicando para el evento del fin de semana. Al recordar el plan al que había accedido la tarde anterior se dejó caer de espaldas con un gemido muy leve. A su lado, Ronan se incorporó gruñendo y lanzando lejos los auriculares. Ese ya era el Ronan de siempre.

2\. Acudir a una convención de tatuadores de la costa Oeste. Adam tenía su tiempo y dinero cuidadosamente divididos entre el trabajo, los estudios, salir de Henrietta, y sus amigos. Por ese orden. Asistir a un evento que no encajaba en ninguna de las categorías mencionadas era un exceso que nunca había entrado en sus planes. Y sin embargo, cuando cruzaron las puertas del hotel en el que se celebraban las actividades (el mismo en el que estarían alojados), no pudo evitar preguntarse si así se sentiría la gente normal. Empleando fines de semana en hobbies, y eventos de "relax” en vez de aprovechar cualquier hora muerta en estudiar más, trabajar más, ahorrar más.

Ronan iba vestido como siempre: camiseta de tirantes y vaqueros desgastados, y sus eternas botas militares. Todo de negro, y aun así los extremos de su tatuaje que asomaban por el cuello de la camiseta destacaban nítidamente sobre la piel. Era una verdadera obra de arte: un nudo de ramas y hojas, geometría, alas de cuervo, calaveras, todo enredado y entrelazado desde el cuello hasta las caderas. Lo que poca gente sabía es que el diseño lo había hecho entero Ronan en una noche. Se lo había confesado de camino, casi una reflexión en voz alta. Adam se había puesto (después de una dura lucha consigo mismo) unos vaqueros y una camiseta que le había lanzado Ronan al ver que iba a cambiar de idea por enésima vez. Si bien el resto de asistentes iban vestidos de forma igualmente cómoda, Adam se sentía fuera de lugar. Todo el mundo tenía al menos un par de tatuajes. La mayoría llevaban ambos brazos recubiertos de color, y Adam pensó en cómo le quedaría a Ronan un tatuaje así, descendiendo por su brazo hasta las pulseras de cuero. El pensamiento le secó la boca, lo cual quizá fuera suficiente respuesta.

3 (y el más crucial). Ser el "novio" de Ronan. Nada más entrar en el hotel Adam se envaró. A partir de ese momento Ronan y él estaban _juntos_ a los ojos de los demás, y ese pensamiento le hizo caminar como un autómata hasta chocarse contra el mostrador de la recepción. Ronan le dio un codazo, mirándole con su mejor expresión de "se puede saber qué coño haces, Parrish" y se giró hacia el chico detrás del mostrador.

– Hey. Tenemos una habitación reservada. Lynch y Parrish.

Antes de que el recepcionista pudiera contestarle, una voz llamó a Ronan entre el barullo. Ronan murmuró "pero quién coño me ha reconocido ya" y se volvió hacia el hombre que agitaba un brazo tatuado en su dirección. Adam se quedó mirando cómo Ronan se acercaba despacio hacia su conocido, pero un carraspeo a su espalda le devolvió a la realidad. Rezó por no sonrojarse demasiado mientras atendía al empleado.

– Es la habitación 45, en el cuarto piso, a mano derecha según salís del ascensor. Lo único, es una habitación con cama de matrimonio. No habíamos recibido ninguna indicación de poner dos camas, así que…

– Ah, no, es igual, está bien. Quiero decir, no pasa nada, ya sabíamos que era cama individual, o bueno, ya me entiendes, una sola cama. Lo que pasa es que – carraspeó notando, esta vez sí, cómo le ardía la cara –, ejem, es que venimos juntos. O sea, más juntos, no que hemos entrado a la v… Que es mi, ejem, pareja.

El chico sonrió con simpatía, y le tendió una tarjeta magnética de color morado con el nombre de la habitación impreso en letras doradas 

– Tranquilo, tenemos una política de tolerancia total en el establecimiento. Y yo también pediría una cama de matrimonio si viniera con la compañía adecuada – le guiñó un ojo a Adam, quien no sabía cómo disimular el color de su cara ya –. Pero hay gente con suerte, supongo.

– Soy un puto afortunado, ya lo sé. ¿Lo tienes todo, _cielo_? – la voz de Ronan se coló en la conversación, rompiendo la sonrisa del joven y acompañándose de una mano posesiva sobre el hombro de Adam. Se inclinó un poco más hacia él, de forma que su aliento cosquilleó sobre el cuello de éste mientras añadía – Ven, quiero que Ronald conozca a _mi chico_ antes de que empiece la charla.

Adam sonrió al pobre recepcionista con un gesto de disculpa, pero el resto de sus neuronas estaban chillando alrededor del hecho de _Ronan susurrándole al cuello_ y _Ronan llamándole cielo_. Y, por Dios bendito, la comodidad con la que Ronan mantenía su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Adam, medio apoyado, medio sujetándole de forma protectora. El tal Ronald esperaba con una sonrisa detrás de ellos. Medía por lo menos metro noventa, y tenía la complexión física de un jugador de rugby. Adam observó que tenía más tatuajes, todos de estilo _old school_ , alrededor del cuello. Cuando le estrechó la mano en un apretón firme, vio que en sus nudillos se podía leer la palabra HOPE.

– Lewis, Ronald Lewis. Bueno, bueno, es fantástico que hayas podido acompañar a Ronan estos días. Ya me dijo que estabas hasta arriba de trabajo últimamente, pero mira, yo siempre digo que para trabajar bien, ¡hay que descansar antes mejor! ¡Ja! 

Adam sonrió, azorado, y buscó algo ingenioso que responderle. Su cerebro, sin embargo, seguía enfocado en la mano de Ronan sobre su hombro, así que sólo consiguió balbucear un "Encantado, señor Lewis, soy Adam Parrish". Ronan tomó la palabra, dejándole con la tarea de reordenarse la acalorada y estúpida cabeza.

– Nah, aquí Adam ha conseguido hacerse cargo de todo el curro a tiempo para venir. El mejor apoyo que podría pedir – le lanzó un guiño de ojos a Adam –. Pero tenemos que subir toda nuestra mierda a la habitación aún, así que ve andando a la charla, y ya nos veremos allí.

Ronald se despidió con un gesto, y Adam se dejó conducir hasta los ascensores. Mientras esperaban a que bajara alguno de los tres disponibles, Ronan murmuró con los dientes apretados:

– Parrish, si hubiera querido a alguien que me estropeara la coartada hubiera llamado a Dick “El Estirado” Gansey. Hazme el puto favor de relajarte, que parece que te estoy secuestrando.

Relajarse. _Ya_. El objeto de sus atenciones estaba abrazándole y usando apelativos cariñosos con él, y pretendía que Adam hiciera algo más que respirar y no caerse al suelo. De alguna manera, consiguió adoptar una postura más desenfadada, y antes de pensar dos veces lo que estaba haciendo, deslizó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Ronan. Si esta iba a ser su única oportunidad, por qué no aprovecharla a fondo.

– Así que… ¿somos del tipo cariñoso? – la sonrisa de Ronan estaba muy cerca de su cara, sus palabras goteando sarcasmo sobre el hombro de Adam. Pero éste estaba preparado para ese comentario. Después de todo, era Ronan. Nunca dejaba pasar la ocasión de incordiar.

– Si mal no recuerdo, _cielo_ , eres tú el que has empezado delante del pobre recepcionista – el ascensor llegó en ese momento, y ambos chicos entraron dentro con sus bultos. Justo antes de que se cerraran las puertas, una chica entró de un salto, y Adam tuvo que acercarse más a Ronan para decirle al oído –. Me dijiste que me adaptara y lo hago, ¿dónde ves el problema?

Ronan parecía a punto de replicar algo, pero entonces la chica se giró hacia ellos con una sonrisa. Tenía el pelo recogido en un moño de rastas negras, los ojos castaños y maquillados de verde, y una gran cantidad de pendientes y piercings. Le recordó a Blue, tan segura de su estilo y tan diferente a los demás.

– ¡Hey! Me llamo Tayla. ¿Quién de los dos es el tatuador? ¿O trabajáis los dos juntos?

– No, sólo est… – empezó a decir Adam, al tiempo que Ronan contestaba “Ambos”. Adam se le quedó mirando, al igual que Tayla. Ronan continuó: – Adam es el que tiene las ideas; yo hago los diseños. No estoy aún en un estudio oficial, así que si quieres tener un estilo nuevo en tu zona, es tu puto momento.

 _¿Desde cuándo ése era el plan?_ Adam desconectó de la respuesta que les dio Tayla, y se despidió nervioso de ella cuando salieron a su planta. Nada más cerrarse las puertas se giró hacia Ronan:

– ¿Cómo vas a mantener eso de que trabajamos juntos? Porque, por si no te has dado cuenta, mis habilidades de dibujo son inexistentes. Una cosa es venir como apoyo emocional, y otra involucrarme en todo este asunto. Del que además, no sé ni siquiera cómo funciona. ¿Se puede saber en qué estabas pensando?

Ronan abrió la puerta de su habitación y entró. Era bastante espaciosa, con un baño privado, un pequeño sofá de dos plazas, y _la cama_. Adam perdió el hilo de lo que decía al verla. Siempre estaba la posibilidad de que Ronan, _el gilipollas de Ronan_ , decidiera dormir en el sofá al estilo de St. Agnes; pero joder, era una cama _tan de matrimonio_ , que seguro que cabían ambos. Dejó caer su bolsa de deporte en el sofá mientras Ronan se sentaba en la cama, soltando la suya en el suelo antes de llegar.

– Primero: respira, Parrish. Te vas a atragantar si hablas a setenta kilómetros por hora, joder. Segundo: en ningún momento he mentido. Yo soy quien va a dibujar para quien sea, no hace falta que cambies tus estupendos planes de éxito por esto. Tercero – y se levantó en un gesto rápido, acercándose tanto a Adam que éste notó su respiración en la cara casi antes de que las palabras llegasen a sus oídos –. Yo siempre duermo en el lado izquierdo. ¿Todo claro, _cariño_?ç

En la lista de Adam Parrish se añadió un minúsculo, diminuto cuarto punto. Casi una anotación al pie de página. _Lista de cosas que Adam no había imaginado nunca. Punto 4. Tener a Ronan tan cerca, mirándole con tanta intensidad, sabiendo que si decidiera inclinarse hacia delante sus labios se rozarían._

Adam dio dos pasos hacia atrás, y se volvió a recoger su móvil del bolsillo de la chaqueta. Esperaba que su voz no sonara tan temblorosa como se sentía él.

– Lo que tú digas. Vámonos. La charla debería estar empezando ya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Adam le va a dar un chungo a este paso, y todavía están a viernes por la mañana.


	4. No me lo merezco, pero déjame tenerte un ratito más

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adam tiene demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, y no todas son buenas.  
> CW: Ansiedad, pensamientos intrusivos

Adam tenía una idea sobre lo que se iba a encontrar en la convención. Un montón de gente tatuada hasta las cejas (literalmente), porros, mucho jaleo y ambiente distendido, y en resumen algo que se asemejaba más a una reunión de ex moteros gamberros que a una “convención”. Sin embargo, cuando llegó la pausa para el almuerzo, tuvo que admitirse que, quizás, todo ese ambiente _no estaba tan mal_. Las charlas habían sido bastante interesantes (una sobre higiene y seguridad médica en los estudios de tatuaje, y otra sobre los nuevos estilos europeos que estaban poniéndose de moda). Había personas de todo tipo: desde tíos como Ronald, que cumplía el estereotipo de “ex-motero”, chicas con el cuello tatuado hasta la mandíbula, el pelo rapado, y las manos cubiertas de tinta hasta las uñas postizas; y luego había bastante gente que Adam no hubiera imaginado trabajando en un estudio de tatuaje. Un par de chicas se habían sentado a su lado durante las charlas, ambas en tirantes y pantalones cortos y sin ningún tatuaje visible. Adam tuvo que mirarlas dos veces y localizar su acreditación colgada al cuello para convencerse de que, efectivamente, eran tatuadoras. Eso le había ayudado a relajarse, combatiendo la voz de su cerebro que le repetía, desde primera hora de la mañana: _este no es tu sitio, y todo el mundo lo sabe. Fingiendo que eres guay, que entiendes de esto, y van a darse cuenta que no eres más que un mecánico que apenas pudo pagarse el uniforme el año pasado. Un chaval de las caravanas._

Adam estaba habituado a escuchar esa voz a diario. Eso no lo hacía más fácil.

A esa voz se había unido la presencia de Ronan. Había escuchado las charlas en un sorprendente silencio atento bastante inusual en él. Si bien era cierto que durante la primera charla había hecho algún que otro comentario sarcástico, la segunda pareció captar todo su interés. Y aun así, su brazo estaba muy cerca del de Adam; cuando se inclinaba hacia él para susurrarle algo, su mano rozaba suavemente la rodilla de éste; y durante la pausa entre charlas, que ambos fueron a por una bebida a las máquinas situadas a la salida de la sala de conferencias, Ronan había sujetado a Adam por la cintura mientras seleccionaba la bebida con la otra mano. El corazón de Adam había amenazado con salírsele de la boca en cada una de las ocasiones, y sin embargo se había forzado a permanecer imperturbable, correspondiendo con alguna sonrisa a los comentarios, y dejándose llevar por la mano que se apoyaba en su cadera, como si Adam fuera una cometa, y su único contacto con la tierra fueran los dedos en su espalda.

Un par de veces se había girado a preguntar algo a Ronan y le había pillado mirándole intensamente. En esos momentos la voz en su cabeza aumentaba el volumen, _está decepcionado porque no das el pego, es que a quién se le ocurre. ¿En serio crees que le estás haciendo un favor?_ , pero justo después Ronan movía la mano y la dejaba posada en su pierna, o le daba un codazo porque le había hecho gracia su comentario, y su brazo seguía pegado al de Adam, ligeramente presionado contra él, un rato después de que ambos hubieran vuelto la vista hacia el estrado.

Adam cerró los ojos y se permitió un gesto de fastidio mientras esperaba en la cola para acceder al comedor. Tenía por delante dos días a solas con Ronan Lynch. Llevaba más de dos años mirándole de reojo cuando quedaban, y cerca de un año admitiéndose que _efectivamente, tenía un crush del tamaño de Henrietta por un chico cabezota, gamberro, con sangre irlandesa y ojos del azul del hielo, que adoraba saltarse los límites de velocidad al volante, suspender en Aglionby y escuchar música ensordecedora._ Y su cabeza estaba intentando echar por tierra la única oportunidad que iba a tener en la vida de tener a Ronan para sí.

\- No se puede ser más imbécil, de verdad que no – murmuró entre dientes.

\- ¿Quién tiene ese honor? – Ronan apareció a su espalda, guardándose con aire satisfecho una tarjeta en el bolsillo trasero de los vaqueros. Adam se volvió con un sobresalto, y enseguida buscó algo que responderle, pero Ronan continuó sin darle tiempo a abrir la boca -. Esta tarde hay un encuentro de tatuadores, y va a estar el pavo que quiere ver mis diseños. Estarán todos con fotos e imágenes de lo que ofrecen en sus estudios, y es cuando empezaré a enseñarles la carpeta de diseños – se rascó el hombro, mirando a un punto indefinido a la izquierda de Adam -. Mi idea era que fuéramos ambos, ya que en teoría es cuando más me quieres apoyar, y tal. Y si encima he comentado que tú eres el cerebro y yo el puto artista, lo lógico sería que opinaras.

Adam asintió, aún sin pronunciar palabra, pero sintió una diminuta mota de incomodidad empezar a crecer dentro de él. Ronan le había pedido que fingiera ser su pareja, pero de ahí a simular que trabajaban juntos, o que Adam tenía algo que ver con sus dibujos, cuando ni siquiera había visto el contenido de esa carpeta, había un trecho. No le gustaba sentirse utilizado por la gente, y Adam _sabía_ que Ronan _sabía_ eso sobre él. Hubiera preferido hablar las cosas, establecer una serie de términos y condiciones antes de llegar; pero, estúpido de él, había accedido a las soluciones simples y directas de Ronan, y ahora no tenía más remedio que seguirle el rollo. Se volvió antes de que Ronan pudiera leerle la expresión, y trató de darle a su voz un tono de absoluta normalidad:

\- ¿Qué se supone que hago? Y no me digas “nada”, porque entonces tu pareja va a cogerse una migraña terrible y va a pasarse toda la tarde tirado en la habitación, comiendo M&Ms y viendo la televisión.

Unos brazos pálidos y musculosos aparecieron a ambos lados de su cintura, rodeándola antes de que Adam pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Notó el cuerpo de Ronan contra su espalda, y sintió el peso de la barbilla del chico sobre su hombro, sus caras prácticamente juntas. Adam rezó porque el calor que notaba en la cara no se apreciara al exterior. También rezó porque Ronan no bajara la vista hasta sus pantalones, porque joder, en qué momento había decidido ponerse unos vaqueros ajustados.

Adam había esperado una contestación sarcástica, un “que te jodan, Parrish” o algo similar. Sin embargo, la voz de Ronan sonó suave junto a su oído bueno:

\- Se lo dije a esa tía en el ascensor. Tú tienes las ideas. De ti saco los diseños. Qué ideas son esas, ya me encargo yo de explicárselo. Pero necesito que estés conmigo esta tarde.

Su voz no tenía ni una pizca de agresividad. Era un Ronan difícil de ver, el que estaba mirando las manos de Adam sin atreverse a enfrentarse a sus ojos. El Ronan que había aparecido una noche de lluvia en St. Agnes, empapado y con la mirada perdida, y había dicho “ _necesito dormir aquí. Por favor. Sólo esta noche.”_ El mismo Ronan que observaba a Gansey a veces con un cariño casi feroz, y sonreía cuando creía que nadie le miraba mientras cocinaba. Adam notó un nudo en el estómago casi mayor que el que habían provocado sus brazos. A ese Ronan era imposible negarle nada.

 _Y me está abrazando, y me lo está pidiendo. Déjame soñar un poquito más, pensar que esto significa que le importo_.

\- De… de acuerdo – dijo, en voz baja, seguro de que Ronan podía oírle. Mirando de reojo sus labios apretados junto a su cara -. Voy a ser el peor inspirador de tatuajes del mundo, así que ya puedes inventarte una historia buena.

Ronan sonrió de oreja a oreja, y se separó de Adam no sin antes estrujarle suavemente entre sus brazos, como un abrazo a última hora. Adam vio que una pareja les miraba, a varios pasos de distancia. Dos chavales de unos 22 años, con las manos entrelazadas, apoyados contra una de las barandillas que había en ese pasillo. Uno de ellos le sonrió al ver que sus miradas se cruzaban, y Adam intentó por enésima vez no sentirse juzgado. Notó cómo las manos de Ronan le sujetaban de la cadera para girarle, y de repente se encontró cara a cara con él. Parte por instinto, y parte porque sabía que estaba siendo observado, Adam posó sus manos sobre los brazos desnudos de Ronan. La sonrisa de éste era casi contagiosa.

\- Eres el puto mejor novio del mundo, Parrish.

Adam lo dudaba, sinceramente. Ronan le soltó, y avanzó hacia el comedor gruñendo algo que sonaba a “me muero de hambre, joder”. Su cuerpo tardó un par de segundos más en reaccionar. ¿El mejor del mundo? Ja. No era más que un fraude. Un chaval demasiado pobre para estar donde estaba, fingiendo una vida que no era suya, y soñando con tener a alguien espectacular de pareja que jamás se fijaría en él en la realidad.

No, Adam sabía perfectamente que no era el mejor. Siguió a Ronan mientras sus pensamientos intentaban arrastrarle hasta el fondo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por esperar estos días a la actualización!


	5. En mis sueños o en los tuyos

Mientras comían Adam empezó a notar un pinchazo persistente encima de la ceja derecha. A la hora, esa molestia se había convertido en un dolor pulsante por toda la cabeza que le impedía pensar con claridad y mucho menos mover bien la cabeza. Ronan y él se habían quedado tomando un café después de la comida; Adam intentó levantarse para ir al baño, pero tuvo que apoyarse en la mesa para evitar perder el equilibrio a causa del dolor. Ronan le miró, interrogativo:

\- ¿Te pasa algo?

Adam intentó negar con la cabeza, pero fue como agitar una caja de clavos abierta dentro de su cráneo – Nada, un simple dolor de cabeza. Se me pasará.

\- Y una mierda, Parrish, no me tomes por gilipollas. Sé lo que es una puta migraña. Sube a acostarte un rato. La presentación no empieza hasta las 3.

Adam intentó protestar, pero Ronan atajó el tema con un  _ "que te subas a echar, hostias" _ , y en verdad tampoco tenía ánimos de discutirle nada a Ronan en ese momento. Una vez en el ascensor, se dejó caer contra la pared, los ojos casi cerrados para evitar la fría luz blanca del cubículo.  _ Muy bien hecho, Adam. Vas a ser de una estupenda ayuda esta tarde, di que sí.  _ Caminó hasta la habitación a trompicones, y se entretuvo el tiempo justo para correr bien las cortinas y lavarse los dientes apresuradamente. Se dejó caer en la cama sin apenas desvestirse, y sólo tuvo tiempo de escribir un breve mensaje a Ronan (" _ avísame 15 antes de las presentaciones" _ ) antes de sumirse en un sueño intranquilo y lleno de sobresaltos. En sus sueños tenía la cabeza metida en una balsa de lava, forzado a permanecer allí mientras pugnaba por liberarse. De repente, unas manos frías se sumergieron en el fuego, posándose sobre su frente y apartando el dolor. Adam quería saber a quién pertenecían esas manos, pero la lava caía por toda su cara, los ojos, la boca; y sólo atinaba a farfullar mientras aquellas manos delicadas y desconocidas le masajeaban suavemente la frente y las sienes, apartando poco a poco el calor. También soñó con Ronan, sentado a su lado en el BMW, una mano sobre el volante, otra en la pierna de Adam, la voz suave como nunca la había escuchado.  _ Voy a tener pesadillas por tu culpa, Parrish, pero que me jodan si no van a merecer la pena por esto. _ Adam quería contestarle, pero iban tan rápido que el viento entraba por la ventanilla y ahogaba sus palabras. Seguían conduciendo juntos, más rápido, cada vez más rápido…

Despertó algo desorientado, sin saber qué había soñado y qué era real. Tanteó a su derecha, buscando su mesilla de cartón en St. Agnes, pero cuando sus dedos recorrieron las suaves sábanas del hotel (muy diferentes a las suyas, ásperas de tantos lavados) se acordó inmediatamente. 

La convención de tatuajes. Ronan.  _ Las presentaciones de portfolios _ . 

Se incorporó con cuidado, notando que la migraña había remitido, y buscó su móvil con una punzada de angustia. El reloj, confirmando los presagios de Adam, marcaba las 6.45 de la tarde. Gruñó y se tapó la cara con la almohada. ¿Por qué cojones no le había avisado Ronan? Suponía que había leído el mensaje; igual Adam dormía tan profundamente que Ronan había tenido que irse sin él.  _ Joder _ . Se había comprometido a ayudarle, y ya lo estaba jodiendo todo la primera tarde. Una voz diminuta resonó en su cabeza con un timbre muy similar al de su padre.  _ Te crees competente, pero mírate. Un saco de fallos y decepciones incluso con la persona que más te importa _ . Caminó descalzo hasta el baño y se refrescó la cara y las muñecas, y al salir vio que tenía los zapatos colocados en el estante junto a la entrada. No recordaba habérselos quitado, pero supuso que lo había hecho dormido, y tras calzarse envió un mensaje a Ronan.

_ Perdona, soy estúpido. No puse alarma por si acaso -.- Dónde estás? _

_ bar, planta baja, antes del comedor _

_ cierra el pico parrish _

_ si bajas ya te presento a alguien _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las actualizaciones van a ser lentas, pero estoy súper agradecida por la gente que paráis a dejar un kudos 💕💕💕 y por supuesto por los comentarios!! Es un capítulo cortito y con mi kind of shit: lo habré soñado realmente....y si no?

**Author's Note:**

> Me gustan demasiado los fake dating que conste. Espero actualizar prontito! Dejadme cualquier opinión en los coments que me hará mucha ilusión ♥


End file.
